The Box Man
At first this story may seem fake to some but I just needed to get this out into the open, I am not some random teenager stoned after a day of school and decided to destroy the CreepyPasta Library with badly thought out hyper-realistic eyes and skeletons popping out, but anyway here goes... My family is Italian except I and my siblings were born in England, but since we had family in Italy we would have to go there into a small town there called Castelruggero; a small village in Campagnia. People around this place often make up stories and myths out of boredom and barely anyone has internet or a computer and from 12:00 to 18:00 people are asleep as the scorching hot sun drives everyone mad but anyway back to the point. Most stories people made in this place were completely thoughtless with various plot-holes and sometimes really weird concepts except this one called "The BoxMan"... Which was exactly how it sounded, a box-man made out of boxes but the thing was that after my friend Guilio's brother told us this story, this... this thing would keep turning up when we went to the kiddy playground; we used to go there as kids so we decided to bring back some nostalgia by seeing all the abandoned slides, merry-go rounds and a weird Winnie the Pooh that would swing back and forward even when no-one was on it. So as I was saying we saw this BoxMan I am not very descriptive but I do have a picture I took a picture of it the last time I ever saw it... In my house also as I mentioned prior to this from 12:00 - 18:00 people would sleep because the hot sun and at about 18:30 the whole village will be pitch black and only four lamp-posts were in this place. Guilio being 14 and me being 12 at the time were at the kiddy playground as I said which was an awesome hangout spot were we would listen to music on our phones, mostly Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies and being in no real danger in game our age group adored it, we saw something really far out upon the threshold between darkness and the lamp-posts gleaming brightness and it was exactly as I pictured; I wasn't sure what Guilio's mind pictured. It was the BoxMan, scared to the point were my bones chilled in the sight of this thing Guilio and I ran before attempting to shout "Douche-bag" for it staring at us. We finally made it back to my house which was down the road and up the hill; It was a really long way to run but there was absolutely no way in hell me and him were running past the cemetery route which lead directly from my house to the kiddy playground. I had just realised this "Oh god! Guilio that thing must be really close by right now if he turned back and knew where we were headed..." I bellowed as my stomach churned with this thought "No shit Sherlock. I nearly pissed my pants on the way here thinking he would be waiting for us in-" Guilio stopped abruptly. "Inside..." Our eyes widened as I finished his sentence. "Guilio how about we go to your house instead? I think if we take the cemetery route now we could probably make it" I expected him to smile with this idea. "Woah woah woah! No way dude I thought you were scared of doing that before, and anyway my house is locked remember my mum and dad went out to Torre to some restaurant" He remarked. Torre or what it's actually called Torre Orsaia is the place just outside of our village, it's like a 20 minute drive It looks like a little Las Vegas; Anyway me and Guilio started walking to the door of the house. The door handle was covered in something. "Eww what is this, spit" I said when I felt a liquid that was sticking two of my fingers to the handle. "Ha probably cu-" Guilio joked as I interrupted him. "Dude shut up" I said because I seriously wasn't in the mood. I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my hand in the minimum light that the couple lamp-posts could pull off. I wiped my hand on the wall when I realised a dark stain was on the wall. "Holy mother of god It's blood..." Guilio whispered. I heard something drop behind us. I turned around as quick as I could! It was the BoxMan, Guilio screamed "Run!" I ran up the couple steps to the door while I looked for the key "Guilio I can't find the Key!" in my blind panic I heard Guilio buckle on a step and the BoxMan grabbed him! I kicked the box man in the head as the triangular box launched to the pathway almost down the hill, we saw the BoxMan run for his head. Guilio keeping it in sight shouted "The key! It's over there!" he pointed to the left around the house to the door of the garage, I walked to it as there wasn't any doubt of the BoxMan picking up his head that quick. I was in front of the grey corrugated iron door; I yanked the key from the keyhole and saw the BoxMan had a grip on his head. This time I realised this was no joke It's life or death! I mean we don't know what this thing could do? I opened the door ignoring the sticky blood on the door. We ran up the stairs only to be faced with a pitch black opened door, I turned on the lights and locked the door behind me and Guilio. "Dude do you think we were safe?" Guilio said trying to catch his breath. "Wait it might think we aren't in if we turn off the lights right?" I asked We hard a large balcony and any outsiders could see through the massive sliders if we were in if the lights were on, the sliders were unlocked but I could see the key still inserted. "Come let's go look off the balcony" Guilio said in an attempt to have some fun. "Okay ha!" I agreed with no hesitation what so ever. We walked off the balcony, I locked the sliders behind us... You know just in case, we stared off the balcony... To our horror, the door was open, and we heard the door behind us unlock! I turned around. and that is when I took this picture. We fell asleep, and we woke up the next day; everyone was gone and me and Guilio were awake... With the sliders unlocked... As we saw the BoxMan staring at us from the long winding road holding a key. The sliders may have been unlocked but all the doors and windows. Completely. Jammed. Shut. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings